wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mal'Ganis
| Status = Martwy | Przynależność = Płonący Legion, Plaga, Szkarłatna Krucjata / Szkarłatny Szturm (pod postacią Bareana Westwinda) | Stanowisko = Przywódca Szkarłatnego Szturmu (pod postacią Bareana Westwinda) | Lokacja = Rzeź w Stratholme, Jaskinie Czasu lub Ukryta Dziura, Lodowa Korona | Instancja = Culling of Stratholme Rzeź w Stratholme }} Mal'Ganis był jednym z nathrezimów wysłanych przez Archimonde'a w celu nadzorowania Króla Lisza. Został on wybrany na głowę spisku, by zwrócić księcia Arthasa ku ciemności i uczynić go największym czempionem Króla Lisza. Biografia Trzecia Wojna Gdy Arthas i Jaina Proudmoore badali pogłoski o pladze, byli wciąż atakowani przez oddziały Plagi służące jako prywatna armia upiornego władcy Mal'Ganisa. Kel'Thuzad odegrał swoją rolę mówiąc księciu, że to sam Mal'Ganis, a nie Król Lisz, stoi za plagą. Każdy atak, każde zniszczone miasto uderzały w słabe miejsce Arthasa - jego dumę. Arthas zaczął osobiście odbierać niemożność obrony swego ludu przez Plagą i szybko jego obsesją stało się zgładzenie upiornego władcy. Rzeź w Stratholme Mal'Ganis zaprowadził Arthasa do Stratholme i pozostawił mu wybór wyrżnięcia w pień wszystkich jego mieszkańców lub patrzenia, jak padają oni na plagę. Arthas zdecydował się zabić własnych poddanych niż pozwolić im zostać niewolnikami Mal'Ganisa po śmierci. Mimo rychłego końca, Mal'Ganis ponownie uciekł i nakazał Arthasowi podążyć za nim do Northrend, gdzie mieli dokończyć swą bitwę. Jak oczekiwano, Arthas zabrał królewską flotę i pożeglował na północ. Obsesja księcia wobec znienawidzonego upiornego władcy prowadziła go ku złu, którego etapami było kłamstwo wobec własnych żołnierzy, zdrada najemników i wreszcie zaprzepaszczenie duszy, by zabrać runiczne Ostrze Mrozu, co zakończyło się okrutną raną Muradina Miedziobrodego. W chwili, gdy Arthas chwycił Ostrze Mrozu, stał się narzędziem Króla Lisza, do końca podległym jego woli. To właśnie przez cały czas planował Mal'Ganis. Po cichu dotarł do Arthasa i poinformował go o jego losie. Jednak manipulator i zdrajca sam został zdradzony, gdyż pierwsze szepty Króla Lisza nakazały Arthasowi dać upust swej zemście (był to pierwszy krok ku niezależności Ner'zhula). Arthas pokonał upiornego władcę i wydawało mu się, że go zabił. Ostatnie odkrycia pokazały, że tak się nie stało. Mal'Ganis wciąż żyje - ukryty pod postacią Bareana Westwinda - i przejął kontrolę nad Szkarłatnym Szturmem, podobnie jak Balnazzar władał pierwotną Szkarłatną Krucjatą. kryje się w odosobnieniu w Porcie Szturmu do czasu, aż agenci Hebanowego Ostrza zmuszają mu pokazać własną tożsamość. Po dziś dzień planuje zemstę na zdradzieckim Królu Liszu. 'Wrath of the Lich King' Mal'Ganis jest ostatnim bossem przeszłego Stratholme, czwartego skrzydła Jaskiń Czasu, które pojawiło się wraz z wydaniem World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. W planszy w Warcraft III The Culling Mal'Ganis zawsze zostaje wskrzeszony po pewnym czasie i dalej plugawi miasto. Jednakże w instancji, gdy jego zdrowie spadnie do 1%, teleportuje się z miasta, mówiąc, by spotkał go w Northrend. Zaskoczenie Napotkanie Recent discoveries have shown that this is not the case. Mal'Ganis is still alive — under the guise of Barean Westwind — and has taken over control of the Scarlet Onslaught, much like Balnazzar had done with the original Scarlet Crusade. He stood in seclusion in Onslaught Harbor until agents from the Knights of the Ebon Blade forced him to show his true identity and flee back to his homeworld. He claimed to be plotting his revenge against the traitorous Lich King, but this never came to fruition. Cytaty Spotkanie w Stratholme * "Czekałem na ciebie, młody książę. Jestem... Mal'Ganis." * "Jak widzisz, twoi ludzie...są teraz moi! Teraz zniszczę domostwo po domostwie... aż płomienie ogarną całe miasto... Na zawsze!" Kuszenie Arthasa w Northrend * "Mroczny Pan powiedział, że przyjdziesz! Tu się kończy twoja podróż... chłopcze. Uwięziony i zamarzający na dachu świata, gdzie tylko śmierć śpiewa opowieść o twojej zgubie!" Ostatnia rozmowa Mal'Ganisa z Arthasem, na sekundy przed pozorowaną śmiercią... * Mal'Ganis: "Więc zabrałeś Ostrze Mrozu za cenę życia twego towarzysza... Tak, jak przepowiedział Mroczny Pan, jesteś silniejszy, niż myślałem." * Arthas: "Oszczędzaj płuca, Mal'Ganisie... Teraz słyszę tylko głos Ostrza Mrozu!" * Mal'Ganis: "Słyszysz głos Mrocznego Pana. Szepcze do ciebie poprzez ostrze, które dzierżysz... Co ci mówi, młody człowieku? Co ci teraz mówi Mroczny Pan Śmierci?" * Arthas: "Mówi mi, że czas mojej zemsty... Nadszedł!" * Mal'Ganis: "Co? Nie każe ci chyba ? - " (Arthas tnie mieczem Mal'Ganisa) * Arthas: "To koniec!" Spotkanie na Lodowcu Lodowej Korony w Porcie Szturmu Gdy objawia swą prawdziwą tożsamość * "Gah! Spędziłem zbyt wiele czasu w tej słabej skorupie." * "Kirel narak! Jestem Mal'Ganis. JESTEM WIECZNY!" Zabijając gracza * "Anach kyree!" (Żałosny robak!) * "Mój Szturm zetrze w pył siły Króla Lisza!" * "Na próżno umierasz, mały śmiertelniku." * "Twój czas dobiegł końca." Gdy ucieka * "DOSYĆ! Tracę tu czas. Muszę zebrać siły w swej ojczyźnie." * "Nigdy nie pokonasz Króla Lisza bez moich sił! Wywrę swą zemstę... na nim I tobie!" Statystyki Mal'Ganisa z Warcrafta III na poziomie 10 *1150 Punktów Życia (tak jak zwykły Upiorny Władca) *600 Punktów Many (tak jak zwykły Upiorny Władca) *44-54 punkty obrażeń w walce w zwarciu (tak jak zwykły Upiorny Władca) *6 punktów opancerzenia (tak jak zwykły Upiorny Władca)) *Atrybuty **42 Punkty Siły Główny Atrybut (tak jak zwykły Upiorny Władca) **25 Punktów Zwinności (tak jak zwykły Upiorny Władca) **40 Punktów Inteligencji (tak jak zwykły Upiorny Władca) *Umiejętności 18px **Chmara Padliny (obrażenia zadawane celom zbiorowym) **Sen (usypia wroga) **Mroczna Konwersacja (zmienia wieśniaka w nieumarłego) **Konserwacja Duszy (wysłanie oddziału nieumarłych do "nie-świata") Galeria Malganis3.jpg|Mal'Ganis w Warcraft III Mal'Ganis.jpg|Mal'Ganis widoczny w World of Warcraft Linki zewnętrzne en:Mal'Ganis de:Mal'Ganis es:Mal'Ganis fr:Mal'Ganis Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Płonący Legion Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Nathrezim Kategoria:Plaga Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie Kategoria:Culling of Stratholme Kategoria:Icecrown mob